Red (Angry Birds)
Red is the main protagonist in the Angry Birds series and he is the mascot of Rovio. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Donald Duck vs Red * Red vs Fuse * Anger vs Red Battle Royale * Angry Birds Battle Royale With Angry Birds * Angry Birds vs PVZ Plants Completed Fights * Angry Birds vs Bloons TD * Angry birds vs power rangers * Angry Birds VS Team Sonic Boom Possible Opponents * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Death Battle Info Background * Aliases: Super Red Bird, Red Bird, Normal Bird, Redkin Skywalker, Red Skywalker, Luke Skysquawker, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Angry Bird * Species: Desert Cardinal * Occupation: Bird, Superhero, Leader, Mascot, Jedi Knight, Sith Warrior, Autobird, Adventurer, Knight, Samurai, "Father", Racer * Height: 2-4 Meters * Weight: Unknown Physicality Enhanced Strength * Has been smashing through wood, broken stone, and glass for over 6 years with little difficulty * Able to break through metal fortification * Capable of knocking out pig-like behemoths with just a wooden sword * Can send pigs (big to small) flying into the air * Becomes stronger in robot/vehicle mode Enhanced Speed * Can easily dodge missiles and lasers in Angry Birds Transformers * Somehow is able also transform into a semi-truck * Can hit Nigel while he is flying * Able to run as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, who can cause instant mach cones to form around himself and who also can reach the speed of sound almost effortlessly * Capable of covering short, medium, and long-range distances quickly * Becomes faster in vehicle/robot mode Enhanced Durability * Can tank missiles and TNT explosions like they are nothing * Can also take physical, melee, elemental, and stat debuff attacks and still keep on fighting till the end * Is able to endure the wrath of the four seasons * Becomes tougher in robot/vehicle mode Skills & Abilities * Expert at Leadership **Has led the Flock for over six years **Keeps the group in line * Weapons Master **Be it hammer, lightsaber, sword, slingshot, or etc. **Space mask can zoom in and lock on to on certain locations * Skilled Marksman, Mechanic, Pilot, and Driver * Able to home in on enemies * Can shoot sonic soundwaves just by yelling ** Said sound wave can topple towers over * Expert at wrestling Power-Ups *Homing Bird: Gives him a radar detection system; makes him home in on the first pig he detects *Birdquake: Creates an earthquake *Pig Puffer: Inflates opponents *Samba Bird: Causes everything to fly around and get thrown all over the place like crazy Feats * Along with his other fellow birds, has stopped the plans of the King Pig and his minions to steal the eggs for over 6 years * Is the leader of the Flock * Has turned into an Autobot, a Jedi Knight, a Sith Warrior, a Superhero, and etc. * Survived the Angry Birds version of Star Wars * Fought the Pork Side of the Force alongside the rest of the Flock * Saved Blu and Jewel from Nigel in Angry Birds Rio * Defeated pig pirates, mages, knights, wizards, and etc. in Angry Birds Epic * Is a "father" to the eggs * Defeated the Eggbots with help from the Autobirds and the Deceptihogs * Handled his own against the Pigs in Red's Mighty Feathers while protecting the eggs * Can breath in space somehow...,, * Has broken over hundreds of structures by himself in the games * When the entire flock is defeated, he simply runs over to Pig City, tears down the castle and returns with the eggs in a matter of seconds without a scratch * Got the Angry Birds their own television show, comic book, and the movie Weaknesses * Loses his temper and gets angry easily ** Can be a good thing actually * Becomes simple-minded in Ultra Magnus Mode * Becomes a glass cannon in Energon Optimus Prime Mode * Rage Chili bar takes a while to fill up * Works better with a team * Has difficulty trusting his friends alone or spending time away from the eggs ** Has fought enemies and done stuff before by himself without any help * Tends to die easily ** Varies game to game * Power-Ups and Spells are limited to a certain number Gallery Category:Angry Birds characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Vehicle Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shield Users Category:Knight Category:Samurai Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Bombers Category:Leaders Category:Team leaders Category:Birds